


Especial

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces no tiene ganas de vivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especial

A veces no tiene ganas de vivir.

No lo malinterpreten, no es que tiene ganas de suicidarse, no, nunca haría eso. Es solo que... no tiene ganas de seguir viviendo, ¿tiene algo de sentido?

A veces no tiene ganas de levantarse de la cama, de desayunar, de ir a trabajar. ¿Para qué? Tiene un trabajo que es una mierda, con un sueldo miserable. Todo lo que intenta pintar es un horror y por eso mismo no termina nada, porque no vale la pena.

A veces no tiene ganas de bañarse, ni de cambiarse, ni de salir a la calle. ¿Para qué? No es como si tuviera alguien a quien impresionar, o como si algún extraño fuera a enamorarse súbitamente de él. Es feo y lo sabe, su actitud no suele ser agradable, su sarcasmo y escepticismo cansan a la gente y sus vicios terminan alejándola completamente.

Lo único que vale la pena en su vida son los Amis y realmente no sabe cómo fue que logró conseguirlos y mantenerlos como sus amigos. Quizás por lástima, aunque lo nieguen. Quizás por la insistencia de ir a todas las reuniones, ganándoles por cansancio. 

Pero eso no importa, porque a ellos también va a perderlos. Siempre aleja a todo el mundo, ¿porque ellos serían la excepción?


End file.
